Oppenheimer
Oppenheimer is the Fire-type Gym Leader of Eureka City. He gives out the Steam Badge, which looks like a red and gold gear. Biography Oppenheimer was in his college years a colleague of Blaine of Cinnabar Island; however, they pursued different scientific fields. In his 30's, Oppenheimer found himself in Eureka City and helped advance its technology a great deal, overseeing the construction and design of many of the zeppelins and other steam-powered machines now in Eureka. He was never known to smile for many years as he did this, so many people took him a little too seriously for his intense work ethic. In response, Oppenheimer decided to show his gentler side to the populace as well, by making appearances with many fire-type Pokémon he'd caught in his youth. He seemed to have a natural attraction to and command of his Pokémon that garnered the attention of the Pokémon League, and upon the position's vacancy, he accepted the position of Eureka City gym leader. Oppenheimer built a new Eureka Gym with his prowess, and it is now something truly unique. The battlefield is a large metal platform suspended in midair. Four large balloons on every corner of the platform hold it up and steady with thick chains. During battle, all bridges to the platform are retracted, so there is no way off until the battle concludes. Appearance Oppenheimer is an older man who loosely resembles Doctor Mitchell from Fallout: New Vegas, but his appearance probably needs some work. Pokémon Firebrand is Oppenheimer's oldest Pokémon, his trusty male Heatmor. Oppenheimer considers him to be something like his brother; they've been together ever since Oppenheimer discovered him in his first week at Eureka City. Melba is Oppenheimer's Magmortar. She is a real powerhouse, able to take out full teams on her best days. Melba's fire abilities were instrumental in the steelwork needed to construct the Gym. Pompeii is Oppenheimer's Camerupt. Oppenheimer found him as a Numel stranded in the highest of the Takai Mountains. Torque the Torkoal is a Torkoal that Oppenheimer trained specifically for the Gym. Torque has many creative techniques he can do with his shell thanks to rigorous practice with his trainer. Hugo the Drifblim is Oppenheimer's Drifblim. The mayor gave him Hugo several years ago as a symbolic gift to commemorate his work on the zeppelins. He now uses him for the Gym as his wild card. Trivia Oppenheimer's name is taken from J. Robert Oppenheimer, known as the 'father of the atomic bomb'. Hugo comes from Hugo Eckener, the head of the Zeppelin Company after the death of Ferdinand von Zeppelin. Melba comes from Melba Phillips, a physicist who studied under J. Robert Oppenheimer. Pompeii comes from the ancient city of Pompeii, which was destroyed by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Torque is the tendency of a force to rotate an object about an axis, fulcrum, or pivot. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders